


Bet (#8)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bets, Crack, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rejection, Unrequited Love, deep down in my core i am a Humor author that writes dumb things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #8/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Kylo makes a bet with Snoke that Hux would totally accept his marriage proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> how do i go from a fic im very proud of (Common Knowledge) to this  
> anyways enjoy i wrote it because I couldn't think of anything else but this and i found it hilarious at the time so here we are.  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Wanna bet?"

**Bet**

"Wanna bet?" Kylo puffed. Snoke rolled his eyes.

"There is no way our dear General will say yes."

Kylo huffed, "Of course he will! He adores me, of course he'll agree to marry me!"

-

Hux knew something was going to go horribly wrong when Kylo stalked up to him while he was in the middle of the bridge. The knight looked tense, based on the stiffness of his shoulders and his clenched fist. Honestly, if he pulled out his lightsaber Hux knew his long fear that Kylo would execute him out of nowhere would be finally coming true.

"General!"

"What is it, Ren?" Everyone on the bridge was staring, trying to seem like they weren't, but definitely were.

"I want you to marry me." Everyone visibly stared.

Hux went red, "E-excuse me?"

"I said, I want you to marry me. You know, marriage, us being legally wedded."

"Absolutely not! Get off of my bridge!" Kylo reluctantly sulked away.

-

"...He said no, Master." Kylo's voice dripped with misery.

Snoke was oblivious to his pupil's heartbreak. "Send over the credits, apprentice. I'm going to buy a new robe."

"Yes, Master."

"I told you he wouldn't. He doesn't realize you have an attachment to him. Now you've lost."

"Argh, don't rub it in!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
